Extrañandote
by sonrais777
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo de no verse, ¿cuánto había extrañado a su otra mitad?


**Hola a todos! Lo sé, algunos dirán que no les gusta Luka pero a mí me encanta! Culpen a un enano come queso que quiere ver al fandom arder. Pero bueno, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me encanta escribir, ¿y ya vieron el final de temporada? Un dialogo de Chloe hacia Luka me dio escalofríos aunque fuera breve, esa bruja, como sea, sin más qué decir aparte de agradezco a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Extrañándote.  
Capítulo único.

Marinette estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a Luka, habían pasado meses desde que lo había visto en persona, y sabía que habría más temporadas a futuro donde el músico debería ausentarse por mucho tiempo. Para muchos eso sería aterrador, inclusive para Marinette, que muchas dudas la aquejaron al principio, pero sus amigos siempre la apoyaron y la voz de Luka, aún a distancia, era un bálsamo para ella. Podía percibir su amor en cada llamada, incluidas las de video, y por supuesto en su música.

No estaba sola, y lo comprobó cuando Lila Rossi un día comenzó a aparecer en las revistas y en la televisión para proclamarse como la amante del gran cantante y guitarrista del momento Luka Couffaine, e intentar ponerla en vergüenza en los medios de Paris; Alya, Kagami y Adrien salieron a capa y espada para apoyarla. Luka desde donde estaba desmintió cada supuesto encuentro con Lila y cada miembro de la banda y el staff lo corroboró, incluso Jagged Stone estaba indignado ante tal mentira. Luego de cierta tensión y que se demostrara el historial de Lila, las revistas y hasta los programas de chismes se disculparon por la falsa noticia, sin embargo se hizo una demanda contra ellos y Lila que volvió a desaparecer del mapa. Desde entonces no había oído nada de ella, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que no dudaría en intentar hacer algo a futuro pero estaba preparada para lo que fuera. Esa experiencia le enseñó a confiar más, y a darse cuenta que no importa que tan lejos estaba Luka, porque lo amaba con todo su corazón y él igual desde la distancia.  
Cuando al fin lo vio atravesar las puertas de salida su corazón saltó.  
Allí estaba él, su cabello ahora largo estaba sujeto por una coleta baja, la camiseta negra sin mangas se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo mostrando también con orgullo los tatuajes de sus brazos, y le pareció que se veía más alto y fuerte que antes. Pero sus ojos se empañaron tanto que ahora lo veía borroso y sin dudarlo fue a su encuentro siendo recibida por sus fuertes brazos. Lo había extrañado tanto, su calor, su aroma, estaba dichosa de poder tocarlo.  
-¿Me extrañaste mucho?  
Su voz, su melodiosa voz, y esas manos que se aferraban a ella hicieron estremecer cada partícula de su cuerpo.  
-Cada día...  
Tomaron el poco equipaje del músico sin problemas y se dirigieron a la salida tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, Marinette también quería hacerle esa ansiada pregunta.  
-¿Y tú?  
-¿Mmm?  
-¿También me extrañaste?  
-Claro.- la respuesta no fue lo esperado, sonó demasiado simple.  
-¿Tanto como yo?  
-Había veces en las que no.  
-¿Cómo?- la chica clavó sus talones en el suelo y al voltear, Luka vio que estaba dolida.- ¿Cómo no me extrañaste tanto cuando yo sí? ¿Cómo es eso?- el músico parpadeó un par de veces, luego una pequeña risa salió de él y eso la molestó.- Vale. Búrlate de mí. Se nota que debo parecer una tonta al decir esas cosas.  
-Marinette...  
-Tal vez debas irte solo puesto que mi compañía no es necesaria.- soltó su mano pero Luka volvió a tomarla.  
-Deja que me explique. No te extrañaba tanto porque cada vez que veía al cielo, sentía que estabas allí.- su pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano.  
-¿En el cielo?  
-Si.- Marinette se tomó un momento.

-¡¿MUERTA?!- esta vez el músico lanzó una carcajada.

-No, Marinette.- se controló al fin y la miró con dulzura.- Porque al mirar al cielo me parece verte. En el día despejado veo tus ojos y siento que me miras con tu amor. En el atardecer veo tus mejillas arreboladas como cuando nos conocimos la primera vez. Y en la noche veo tu cabello, y las estrellas son tus adorables pecas que rodean a la luna que es tu cara. Cuando el día o la noche se nublaban de verdad me ponía triste y te extrañaba como un loco y necesitaba con urgencia verte en esas video-llamadas. Esa es la razón por la que a veces no te extrañaba tanto.  
Las mejillas de Marinette estaban completamente encendidas, avergonzada, enternecida y más enamorada de ser posible. Luka sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para susurrarle de frente.  
-Pero si quieres saber que tanto te extrañé de verdad, te lo demostraré apenas lleguemos a nuestro departamento. Pero te advierto que dudo que pueda aguantar hasta llegar a la cama.  
Ahora su rostro entero estaba completamente rojo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del cantante, dejándose envolver por sus brazos y luego ser atrapada en un ardiente beso, sintiendo de verdad cuanto le había extrañado.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Creo que haré una segunda parte donde Luka pueda poner en su lugar de forma definitiva a Lila y hasta a Chloe, esta última no iba a aparecer pero tras lo ocurrido ha caído de mi gracia. Ya casi lo puedo ver… Pero bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
